stormwindintelfandomcom-20200213-history
"Mistress"
Citizenry Profile Citizen Notes Given intelligence about this Mistress implies to suggest that she is an influencial figure in an order of unknown size. She has been seen within the city travelling never alone, flanked by two other Kaeldori women in dark leather armour. A tabard with a red majority, crest of a black bush/tree and black bordering is the only known identifying marker along with the fact we've only seen women with her. Reports indicate she is targetting the stormwind council through her 'followers'. Given the attacks on Geldar Angelos iin the canal district by two 'Assassins' bearing the same look as those flanking this "Mistress" she is to be considered a threat to the stability of the kingdom. Given the fact we know little of her and her motives she is to be considered wanted for questioning. Advise caution, this "Mistress" is unlikley to be alone even if she is seen or appears to be. Little is known of her as of yet. If any operative gets eyes on this "Mistress" we need more information about her. Criminal Record Severity - Type of Crime Details on the incident and how it was resolved or if still open Pictographical Wiki.png|left|Seen with someone.. Wiki.png|Last known identity.. Wiki.png Wiki.png Surveillance Record 25th April - Evidence of conspiracy to destabilise government By this report, I am going to inform you of the current condition of my investigation. I have to remind you of that I will not write my previously reported information again. This meaning you will most likely need my previous report too. As we both know. The arrest of the subject did indeed fail. The subject never met up. Then again, I am far from suprised. I knew perfectly well that my source of information (Information of the source- previous report) were not to be trusted fully. I took the chance, and you know the outcome. I have been searching for the subject this whole week, without results. She has left no traces at all. Personally I doubt she is located in Stormwind. The subject is most likely long gone. This will not prevent me from going on with the investigation. Anyway. Due to a brand new source of information, this one should indeed be trustworthy, I have got some new, and important information of this gathering, whom the subject is a part of. They have recently targeted the newly chose minister, Lord Maelmoore. For now, we believe they have only been seeking information, and the subject did indeed fail to gain information of Lord Maelmoor. For this the subject were punished, with a knife to her back. She did indeed survive. This by the mending hand of their "Mistress". However, after the 10th April (Day of the previously described happening) I have not spotted either the "Mistress" nor any of her collegues. There are reasons to believe that they do infact target the whole council. Also I do hope things are to speed up now, as I have got a new partner. The second source of information will be Jomir Howlhammer of Ironforge (Information of this source should be easy obtainable). 10th April - Report indicating ties and movements I believe I told you about Avyia's "helper" the night she carved her message into my back. I chose to take a closer look at this woman. By the Cathedral just yesterday (16th april). I found one fitting her rough description. She had the same red leather armor (One known as "Bloodfang" armour), and the very same tabard (Red background, black borders, and some kind of black tree in the middle, possibly a bush?). The subject were accompanied by three night elves. Two of them dressed in leather, clearly assassins, and one of them in a white dress. The one in the white dress is the assumed leader, and were adressed as "Mistress" by the two elves. My subject did not say a word by the time I tailed the group of four. In the very end of the tailing, the mistress suggested one bearing the name "Odrade" to follow them to the elven lands. I clearly saw that she were speaking to my subject, she nodded in response. Shortly after the mistress casted a levitate spell on all of them. I couldn't keep up, as they jumped from the very harbour of Stormwind. I do know by another source of information (Jomir Howlhammer), that they were last located in Teldrassil. Also, he told extremely pecificly about Odrade being punished, recieving a dagger to her back, because she failed in gaining information of the new minister, Lord Maelmoor. Now, with the first name of the subject, I begun asking around. I did not have to ask many citizen before I found one with more information. The source of information will be: "Slash" - Tomboyish looking female Night elf. Short-white hair, average Night Elf height.. She did not wish to give away any more information of herself. Category:Citizen Profile Category:Wanted Category:Under Watch Category:Citizen Profiles